


Pataraski and Arkle

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word :- patch.At times Sam's musings are totally weird.





	Pataraski and Arkle

'Do you think they ever patched things up?' Sam asked with a pensive frown.

Dean lifted his eyes to stare at his brother. 'You know, Sammy. It's getting so I have to decipher your words when you speak now. At least give me a clue as to what the hell you're talking about.'

'Our actor lookalikes in that weird Alternate Reality we were sent to a few years ago.' Sam said as if it was obvious.

:

An eye-roll was Dean's eloquent reply before he sounded off. 'Dude, we're up to our eyeballs in crap, yet you can spend the time on worrying about two douches like Pataraski and Arkle.

'Padalecki and Ackles,' Sam corrected. 'Well, they were us in that world, weren't they? It's kinda sad they didn't bond.'

'What can you expect from a douche who married Ruby.'

'She wasn't a demon in that world, Dean. Probably the original meat-suit,' Sam objected defensively.

'I don't think you should go there, Sammy,' Dean cautioned with a tongue click. 'If that other you was attracted to her, that kinda throws a bigger shadow on your 'relationship' with Ruby.'

:

'You're right, Dean. There's more important stuff to worry about,' Sam agreed quickly, lowering his head to the book.

Dean gave a whimsical smile. "Ah, Sammy," he mused silently. "What a complicated little brother you are, but I love you, dude."


End file.
